you complete me
by sarahxx92
Summary: A story about Alice and Jaspers love for each other, it begins before they meet. will end up with the cullens and show Alice and Jaspers views throughout their lives and with bella coming into everyones lives. written in Alice and Jasper POV.
1. Chapter 1 Alice

In the beginning I was alone, I had a mother and a father but they no longer cared for me. I was an outcast and unwanted because I was crazy. I thought my parents loved me, I remember when I was young and they used to look at me with proud eyes and tell me how beautiful I was, they used to adore me. And then I started having dreams or visions, and I thought that because my parents loved me they would understand, I thought maybe they could help me understand, but they stared at me with fear in their eyes, and before I knew it I was locked away…

The days were long and everyone like a nightmare repeating itself, I grew tired ok waking up, I wanted to sleep all the time and not have to face anyone. I was surrounded by people who didn't care, who just wanted to use me like an experiment, they had cold eyes and hard hearts. There was no one else there like me, some weren't a loud out of their rooms at all, I shouldn't really call them rooms… they were more like cells, tiny little shoe boxes with white walls that seemed to have a cold grey tint to them, there were tiny windows right up high where you couldn't see out, and hardly any light ever came in anyway. The people that were a loud out of their rooms sat around staring at nothing, some of them hardly talked and just sat there like they were unable to move, unable to fight back.

They didn't like me, the staff… I knew they were afraid, afraid because when I first came I tried to make them see I wasn't crazy, I tried to tell them the visions were real… but the truth scared them and it resulted in no one wanted to come near me, they would yell and yell at me to stop when I had a vision, I couldn't control them, just like I couldn't control what I saw… and in the end I would be looked in my room, only let out to see the doctor, who would poke and prod me, shine lights in my eyes, he wanted to see inside my head, they would strap me to the table and then I wouldn't remember what happened after that, I'd wake in my room feeling horrible and afraid.

My visions started out to be about my family, I knew when things were going to happen, I knew when my cousin had passed away before everyone else, but no one listened to me… even when I got locked away for some reason I kept seeing my family, I saw my mother crying and my father telling her to forget me for I was dead to them now.

And they moved on, they got rid of my things. I wanted to have hope that my parents might still love me and decide to get me out of this hell, but my visions made sure I knew better.

The days blurred into each other and I lost track of how long I was there, then one night there was a commotion, someone had set something on fire, all the staff went to help out and calm people down, and I'd had enough, I knew no one was going to help me so I had to get out… I ran as fast as I could to the front doors, and bolted, I had no idea where we were or even where to go, I just knew that I had to get away from there… I couldn't go back home so It didn't matter when I went, I hoped and prayed that my visions would lead me in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2 Jasper

JPOV

Fighting is what I did best, we fought many battles and won them all, but never did I feel real happiness. I knew no other life, unable to remember my life before fully, all I had was Maria, she taught me her ways and I began to fight, my ability to calm my kinds emotions gave me an advantage, but I also suffered having to feel every single thing they felt.

I taught the new borns, at first I was proud to watch them develop into strong fighters, but soon Maria took that happiness from me too, as she ordered each to die when they had served their purpose. I went on and did what she said, because she spoke of love, and I thought I loved her, I thought she loved me too. Maria fed me lies, used me like a puppet. But I'd never in my life experienced love, I'd never known any other kind of life, I didn't know there was another way.

I put up with Maria every day, I told myself I admired her strength and she was a great leader, only she didn't lead she just bossed.

My days were filled with training vampires and as they got stronger, I knew some would die during fight and others he would have to end himself… I became fond of one of the vampires living in our camp, his name was Anthony and Maria was not his maker, but he came to us alone and Maria took him in, he had no mate and his maker was no longer alive. Anthony like me was bossed around by Maria, there were few women in the camp, this way so that all the affection would go to Maria, there were some others though but Maria made sure that they would never be as strong as her, and they weren't made to fight, they were made to gather food (humans) for us to feed on, and used to entertain the men.

Anthony and I spent many nights talking about being a vampire, about what it would be like to be human again, one night Anthony asked me if I ever thought about being away from here. Making a new life without the fighting, he talked of falling in love. I laughed and told him no other life was possible but was determined to find him a mate to make him feel better.

At that point I felt that having another life would have been impossible, leaving Maria, as cruel as she could be I couldn't leave her, I knew there must be reason behind all the deaths she caused. I focused on finding Anthony someone to be his mate, I wanted him to have what me and Maria had, the thought of being alone in this terrified me even though I was alone, I just couldn't see it then.

Anthony unlike any other vampire I had met had feelings that mystified me, he cared about others and had much self-control, other vampires were full of anger and hate… maybe this was the reason I liked Anthony so much.

I talked to Maria about finding someone for Anthony, she only laughed at me and walked away, but soon enough Maria brought back a young woman named Mandy and turned her, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and like Anthony I could feel the kindness radiating off her. She became Anthony's mate and he was a gentlemen, all he wanted was someone to be his and care for, unlike the other vampires that only wanted a female to have as a possession. I should have realized then that Marias reasons were never good, having my gift I should have been able to read her so easily, but I was blinded by the fact she was my maker and she loved me.

Maria would ask me to repay her for any favor she did, so I spent my nights making love to her, soon I realized I wasn't the only one who was having sex with Maria, other vampires came to her too, while I was out training the new borns, when I found out I was furious, but Maria told me she loved me and that it was just them showing respect to her, that we had something special and she loved me. I forgave her but from that moment on I started doubting her.

I soon couldn't stand to be around her, I couldn't ignore the feelings that radiated off her, pure evil. I spoke to Anthony about my concern, and he told me to do what I thought was best, if I no longer loved her I shouldn't let her use me. But I knew things were more complicated than that… Maria had total control; she'd kill me if I was a threat to her. I became angry at how many vampires I was made to kill, I was like a slave to her wishes, she could easily kill them herself but she had me do it, to keep her hands killed.

A few nights passed and I spent my time thinking about that day that Anthony asked me about leaving this place… Anthony and I brought the subject up once again this time with me more enthusiastic, Mandy no longer liked being here with most the men constantly fighting she didn't feel safe as they had become more and more boisterous. As we talked I saw Maria come around the corner and she smiled at me, and I could tell by the look on her face she had done something… something that I wouldn't approve of. That night she had killed Mandy, maybe she saw her as a threat, maybe she didn't like others being happy.

Anthony was a mess, he truly loved her, I yelled and screamed at Mandy asking her how she could be so cruel, and all she did was laugh. I knew if I went against her she'd kill me so I acted calm. I went to Anthony, and he was in such distress he didn't want to live, I told him we were going to leave here, and never come back but first I had to finish this.

Maria thought she had me right where she wouldn't me, but this was the final straw. I went into our bedroom and she came out in her fancy lingerie looking at me with her huge dark eyes asking for it… I pushed her roughly onto the bed growling and she growled back and me and pulled me down on top of her, she ran her hands through my hair, then her down my back digging her nails in as she went, I moaned against her and grabbed her hands and pinned them up above her head, I kissed her neck roughly and she said I love it when you pretend to be all rough. But I wasn't pretending, I let rolled over onto my back and she was on top of me in half a second, she smiled at me, and I smiled back and gently pulled her hair off her face, I moved my hands down to her neck and caressed it… she shut her eyes, and then I killed her, snapping her neck.

Anthony and I burned her body, and then walked away never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3 Alice

APOV

I was weak from the asylum but I still managed to run, I spent days trying to get as far away as I could, I would walk and walk and then it would be night time, this was the scariest time of all, so far I hadn't had any visions at all, and I was afraid that they were gone, leaving me alone to fend for myself, I was scared of not knowing which way to go, and having my future be a secret to myself.

Soon I was in a small village, I didn't know the name, but I knew I mustn't be seen by people, as my hair and clothes were dirty, and I was very thin, showing how malnourished I was.

I stayed far away from the town, as I didn't want to be seen, someone would probably assume where I was from and I didn't want them coming to collect me, It became dark quickly, and it was a freezing cold night. Soon enough I was hiding behind bushes in a nearby park, hoping not to be found. I sat on the ground freezing and knowing that I might not survive. I fell asleep shivering no longer able to keep myself awake.

When woke the sun was just coming up, I felt amazing, everything was so bright and beautiful, I looked down at my skin, to realize it was sparkling, and thought maybe I had gone mad and was hallucinating. There were public toilets nearby so I went in to freshen myself, what I saw in the mirror wasn't that old Alice, my hair was no longer dull, it was shinny and thick, my eyes were bright and my skin pale, all the bruises I had were gone, and I felt strong. I starred in the mirror, not knowing what had happened to me, but suddenly I felt thirsty. I ran into the bush surprised at how fast I was able to run, I needed to hide until it was night time this much I knew. When I was far enough away that I felt safe, I sat down on a rock, I closed my eyes for just a second and my visions came. I saw many people, that were like me they were pale, but somehow beautiful and I could tell they held great power. My vision told me these people were vampires, that they were the volturi, the most powerful and were our leaders. My eyes opened with a flash when I realized what I was, I looked down at my hands that were now shaking and it dawned on me that I would have to feed in order to survive this. But I didn't know if I wanted to survive this, maybe it was better to end this nightmare now.


End file.
